


House Lights

by kkkjjjake



Category: Original Work
Genre: +18, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gay Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, socorro eu não sei inglês e odeio tags
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkjjjake/pseuds/kkkjjjake
Summary: Essa é a história de como Joon uniu o novo baterista da banda ao seu melhor amigo ômega revoltado.
Relationships: M/M - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	House Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmepadawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmepadawan/gifts).



> Escrevi essa história a pedido de uma amiga que inspirou a Joon. House Lights é uma canção interpretada pelo Steven Strait em 'um encontro com o acaso', que eu recomendo ai a quem quiser ouvir porque é ótima.

POV Joon

Respirei fundo. As vezes aquele garoto me deixava livre de nervosa. Como é que alguém que literalmente preparou tudo para que entrevista com os interessados a ocuparem a vaga de baterista na nossa banda fosse feita, se atrasa? Foi ele quem escolheu a maldita data e hora!

Envio outra mensagem, a quinta do dia, para Richie. Ele ainda não visualizou as outras, o que me deixa mais apreensiva. Mas não posso esperar mais, portanto, realizo as mesmas mesmas.

Há um total de dez interessados nenhuma carga. Apenas três são betas e não há qualquer ômega entre os jovens bateristas. Não que isso adiantasse algo - o nosso antigo baterista era ômega, e ele era um babaca completo. E claro, eu não posso ficar surpresa pela falta de ômegas. Sou uma alfa e, até onde eu sei, a maioria das pessoas pensam que o Richie também é. Se somarmos isso for expulsão do nosso antigo colega, dado como foi, não há escolha exatamente acolhedores.

Faço uma breve entrevista com cada um antes de pedir para que toquem alguma coisa - que horários disponíveis para ensaios, se tinha outros projetos, quais as aspirações que eles tinham para com a banda, se é que o tinha, se tinha estudos formais ou se eram autodidatas -, nada realmente grande, imagino. A nossa sétima candidata, Sabrina, estava se elevando quando alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido.

\- Adorei a vibe punk dela, mas acho que não serve pro nosso estilo, né?

\- CACETE RICHIE - gritei, assustada, assustando a Sabrina também -, que inferno homem, da onde tu surgiu?

E o filho da puta apontou casualmente para o portão escancarado da garagem da minha casa. Atirei o caderno nele, que riu.

\- Mandou bem, ah - ele encarou o caderno -, Sabrina. Mas sabe, nós não somos exatamente punks. Mas ai, conheço uma galera precisando exatamente de uma baterista como tu. Se me passar seu número, posso te apresentar a eles.

\- Aonde raios você esteve a manhã toda? Não respondeu minhas mensagens - questionei, me fingindo de brava, enquanto a Sabrina anotava o número de telefone na ficha que montei dela.

\- O metrô parou e eu tô sem internet - ele respondeu, sem me encarar. Noventa por cento das vezes em que o Richie declara que o metrô parou isso significa que ele se meteu numa briga. Estava calculando a possibilidade alarmante de 'estar sem internet' ser o código para 'e terminei na delegacia', quando o candidato, tendo sido chamado pela Sabrina na saída e que havia ouvido nossa conversa comum:

\- Veio pela linha coral também?

\- Vim! Tava uma merda.

\- Oh, nem me diga. Só cheguei aqui na hora por que pedi um uber.

\- Quem me dera. Eu tentei pegar um ônibus, mas o das seis e quinze quebrou, não avisaram a gente, juntou o pessoal de um horário com o do outro, mais quem saiu fugido do metrô, resultado: vim pior que sardinha pra cá. Ok, mentira, na real eu tava pendurado na porta então eu tava mais pra peixe-voador que pra sardinha.

E aquilo era estúpido, mas nos fez rir. Meu relógio apitou, avisando que já tínhamos perdido 5 minutos da entrevista com aquela conversa.

\- Certo rapazes, vamos começar a entrevista. Como se chama?

\- Josh Wong.

\- Quando está disponível para os ensaios?

\- Só não estou disponível na quinta-feira, e na terça e sábado de manhã. Dou aulas de bateria nesses horários.

\- Boa. Como ficou sabendo da vaga?

\- Ah – ele pareceu envergonhado -, eu meio que sou fã de vocês, então vi o anúncio no próprio show...

Richie abandonou por um momento o caderno onde fazia as anotações para encarar o baterista.

\- Essa é nova. Tá falando sério?

\- Sim, vou em todos os shows que vocês fazem naquela cafeteria do Vidigal a uns... três, cinco meses? Por ai.

\- E nunca falou com a gente? Somos intimidantes assim, Joon?

\- Um pouco -, Josh declarou, sem tirar os olhos de Richie, o que me arrancou uma risadinha. Richie, por sua vez, arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que com certeza soava ameaçador, mas então alguma coisa no rosto de Josh o fez rir, quebrando completamente o efeito.

Me concentrei o bastante para terminar a entrevista, por que tanto eu quanto Richie dispersamos muito rápido e, juntos, somos dois cabeças de vento.Mas ainda dentro do horário Josh começou a tocar e devo admitir que ele era muito bom. Diria até que impressionante, por que ele meio que carregou a nós dois com sua música.

Nenhum dos outros candidatos nos impactou tanto, nem entendeu tão bem a proposta da nossa banda. Para além disso, o horário dele se encaixava perfeitamente com o nosso e ele tinha um bônus: ele também compunha. Tinha aquela vibe tristonha que o Richie curtia, e ele mostrou algumas bem melosas que me encantaram. Os defeitos eram: ele claramente era indie – nada contra, mas eu tenho preconceito com jovem indie -, e era um alfa, o que deixava o Richie meio ansioso. Sim, apesar do jeitinho e das muitas especulações a seu respeito, ele ainda é um ômega. E a ansiedade é exatamente por causa daquilo que você está pensando: ele está preocupado com a possibilidade de machucar Josh caso ele se aproxime de mais, por que ele certamente o socará se fizer isso. Brincadeira, sei que não pensou em algo assim, mas é como a banda toca por aqui.

Enfim, não foi uma surpresa muito grande quando decidimos que ele era o cara certo para a banda. Contatamos ele, avisamos sobre isso e marcamos as datas dos ensaios. Também avisamos que já tínhamos shows marcados para o fim do mês e que, obviamente, deveríamos estar prontos para eles até lá. Josh garantiu que não haveria problema algum.

E está ai outra vantagem de ter um fã musicista na sua banda: ele já sabe as músicas. Sério, foi muito incrível. Logo no primeiro ensaio a gente já embalou umas cinco músicas direto, sem precisar de grandes ajustes. A maior parte dos erros que Josh cometeu, ele mesmo percebia e se corrigia, o que me fez pensar no porquê de termos demorado tanto para nos livrarmos do antigo baterista.

Mas, claro, nem tudo são flores. Ou talvez sejam, mas nem todas as estações são a primavera, entende?Foi dois meses após a contratação de Josh. Estávamos ensaiando e, de repente, me sinto arrepiada e sei exatamente do que se trata. Caminho até Josh, ainda no meio da música, ferrando tudo e pergunto:

\- O que porras você pensa que está fazendo?

E, antes que tenha uma resposta, o arrasto até a casa, fechando a porta para que Richie não nos siga. Josh parece meio atordoado e pede desculpa umas cinco vezes seguidas.

\- Desculpa, foi sem querer.

\- Corta essa – pedi -,cê tá olhando pra ele como se fosse atacá-lo tem tempos.E se você tem algum interesse nele você sabe que não vai chegar a lugar algum assim.

\- Não deu pra controlar – ele murmurou, claramente desconcertado – por que que esse porra resolveu cantar gemendo do nada?

\- Cara, a ideia foi sua.

Richie estava batendo insistentemente na porta.

\- Galera? O que rolou?

\- Vai tomar um banho – sugeri, baixinho -, te levo umas roupas em um segundo. Vou dizer que você estava passando mal e que quase vomitou na bateria.

\- E depois?

\- E depois você toma alguma atitude. Chama ele pra sair, numa boa e guarda esses feromônios pra hora h ou ele te mata.

\- Como se ele já não fosse fazer isso normalmente – ele retrucou e ficou me assistindo enquanto pegava alguns produtos de limpeza-, o que está fazendo?

\- Te salvando. Vou passar um pano no chão e dizer que você acabou vomitando aqui. Vai disfarçar o cheiro. Agora vai pra droga do banho, eu vou convencer ele a ir pra casa e ai nós dois vamos conversar sobre isso.

Ele hesita mais um instante e então se direciona ao banheiro. Eu jogo mais produto no chão do que deveria, passo o pano e vou até a porta da garagem e, claro, não deixo o Richie entrar.

\- Acabei de passar pano no chão – declarei. Ele me olhou visivelmente confuso.

\- Que merda aconteceu?

\- Josh quase vomitou na bateria – respondi -, tentei levar ele pro banheiro, mas ele me fez o favor de vomitar no chão da cozinha.

Chegou aos nossos ouvidos o som do chuveiro ligado.

\- Que merda – ele disse -, o que a gente faz?

\- Além de adiar o ensaio? Nada. Posso cuidar dele. A menos que você queira fazer isso -, provoquei.

\- Se ele tivesse cortado a mão era uma coisa – foi a resposta -, mas sério, quer que eu... sei lá, traga um remédio da farmácia?

\- Uh, espera, deixa eu ver.

Corri até o balcão da cozinha e revirei uma caixa de medicamentos que havia ali, só para acalmar o menino.

\- Não – declarei -, tem tudo aqui. E, se ele piorar, posso levar ele de carro até o hospital. Mas não acho que vai precisar, foi bem um mal súbito mesmo.

Richie cruzou os braços e apoiou o corpo junto a porta, murmurando um, ‘então tá’. Josh gritou do banheiro pedindo uma toalha, que eu corri para entregar, junto com a primeira muda de roupas relativamente grandes que encontrei. Então voltei para a cozinha, determinada a terminar de expulsar Richie da casa.

\- Ainda está ai? – Indaguei -Tão fofinho você se preocupando com ele...

\- Não estou preocupado - ele retorquiu, já de mau humor.

\- Não é o que parece, tá gostando dele! Vocês tem até saído juntos, não tem? Porra, tomara que dê namoro – e ri, simulando brincadeira. Richie ficou indignado, mas também muito vermelho.

\- Puta merda da onde você tirou essa ideia?

\- Ah meu caro Richard, ele é totalmente seu tipo.

\- Aonde, doida?

\- Ele é indie.

E ri muito, porque ele não poderia negar isso, então ele ficou ali, totalmente perdido, sem saber se ria ou se fechava a cara.

\- Quer saber? Tô vazando –foi o que ele disse, por fim, e eu dobrei a língua para não soltar um “aleluia” -, manda mensagem se precisar de algo.

\- Se eu precisar ou se o Josh precisar?

\- Vai se foder!

Então desceu para a garagem, juntou as coisas dele e saiu. Finalmente suspirei aliviada, e me encaminhei para a porta do banheiro.

\- Ele já foi! – gritei lá para dentro.

Então o Josh, apesar de eu ter acabado de salvar a pele dele, me deu um susto ao se anunciar nas minhas costas.

\- Obrigado por isso.

\- AAAAAAAH! PUTA QUE PARIU, NÃO CHEGA DESSE JEITO EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TAVA NO BANHEIRO AINDA!

\- Desculpa!

\- Desculpa nada! – gritei, com a mão na altura do peito – Caralho eu te ajudei e cê ne trata assim, seu monstro!

\- Foi mal mesmo – ele disse, sorrindo de leve. Me convenceu a ir até a cozinha e me trouxe um copo d’água. Mas não do jeito que faria antes, ele parecia bem ansioso, tamborilando os dedos pela mesa e balançando as pernas. Era meio engraçado se considerarmos que ele usava uma calça moletom rosaque ficara justa no corpo delee uma camisa velha da banda do Olodum que eu roubei do meu pai, combinação bem diferente da que Josh usava normalmente.

\- Olha, eu só quero saber de duas coisas – comecei, por que ele estava claramente pedindo por aquilo -, o que você quer com o Richie e quando isso começou.

\- Tipo, minhas intenções para com ele? – Josh questionou.

\- Exatamente! E não fica com vergonha não, por que você já me conhece.

\- Olha, nesse exato instante eu queria que ele estivesse algemado na minha cama.

\- Boa.

\- Mas eu também queria, sabe, ser boiola. Queria... ouvir os segredos dele. E contar alguns meus.

\- Ah, não. Não me diga que você compôs aquela música pra ele.

Ele ficou super sem graça.

\- Na verdade, compus sim...

\- Puta merda, você é muito boiola – eu ri -, o mais boiola que já conheci!

\- Eu tive esperança de que ele entendesse se visse a letra. Combina com ele, não?

\- Olha, só pra começar você deveria ter segurado esse seu pau se quisesse que ele visse a letra inteira. Do jeito que assustamos o bichinho ele nem lembra mais que estávamos ensaiando uma música nova. Mas, caralho, aquilo é muito a cara dele. Acertou direitinho.

\- Eu meio que... Mandei a letra pra ele antes – Josh confessou.

\- E como ele reagiu?

\- Ah, ele disse que era incrível. Muito boa. Depois digitou por meia hora, mas não chegou a enviar nada.

\- Hm, é a cara dele. Não foi eu que ensinei – hesitei um instante antes de acrescentar -, vocês tinham uns papos meio filosóficos as vezes.

\- Sim – Josh se adiantou -, muitos deles estão na música. Era pra ele entender.

\- Ah, ele com certeza entendeu, não se preocupa com isso. Agora, o que eu realmente quero saber é como foi que isso começou?

POV JOSH

Michael estava exultante por causa do emprego novo. Nós levamos bebidas à casa dele, para comemorar. Mas elas acabaram mais rápido do que esperávamos, e Michael declarou que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para nos mostrar a casa de shows favorita dele. Então, num resumo, um grupo composto por seis caras parcialmente bêbados foi arrastado até o local.

Não foi ruim. A caminhada foi divertida, e ajudou a clarear a mente. A casa de shows se chamava HouseLightse era mais sombria do que o nome sugeria: pichações competiam por espaço em todas as paredes enegrecidas,o palco parecia balançar sob o peso dos artistas e as mesinhas dispostas no espaço pareciam ter sido roubadas de bar nas proximidades. A banda que se apresentava nessa noite se chamava La Tortura.

\- Porra – Michael disse -, eu _amo_ essa banda.

\- Todo mundo sabe disso – acabei comentando -, fala deles o tempo todo.

\- Por que eles são ótimos! Quer dizer, te conhecendo, você não vai ir com a cara do baterista, mas garanto que vai gostar da baixista, ela é um fenômeno e... Nossa, você vai ficar babando pelo vocalista.

\- Contanto que tenha bebida nessa espelunca, eu aguentaria até se fosse meu padrasto se apresentando – Ryan declarou, completamente alheio à conversa -, nada pode me _torturar_ se eu estiver bêbado o bastante.

Quando entramos pegamos as notas finais de um solo de bateria que confirmaram o que Michael dissera: não fui com a cara dele. Era terrível. Mas assim que encontramos as bebidas e nos encostamos em uma parede (não havia mais mesas disponíveis), outra começou. Talvez seja por que eu não entenda tanto assim de baixos, mas achei aquela baixista incrível de verdade. Ela usava alguma distorção que a transformava num só tempo na baixista e na guitarrista da banda e ao contrário do baterista sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ainda assim não estava convencido que a banda era boa até o vocalista ser atingido pela luz vermelha dos refletores e começar a cantar.

Michael me deu dois tapinhas nas costas antes mesmo da música chegar no refrão e foi então que eu percebi que estava babando pelo garoto.

\- Relaxa – meu amigo disse -, Richie deixa todo mundo assim.

Como se quisesse provar isso, Richie começou a provocar platéia, levantando um pouco da camisa com uma mão, desistindo do processo no meio do caminho e entãobaixá-la até a própria virilha. Se ele soltou algum gemido no processo, a platéia enlouquecida não me deixou ouvir, mas nem precisava, por dentro eu devia estar gritando tanto quanto eles.

Não conseguir tirar meus olhos dele até o fim do show. E não tenho certeza do quanto ele e do quanto a bebida contribuiu para isso, mas tive que me refugiar no banheiro no final do show e, puta merda, nunca uma _bad_ pós-punheta me pegou tão forte.

\- Parabéns Josh, batendo uma pra um músico que você nem conhece.

Acontece que, mesmo ficando mal com isso, não pude me impedir de ir assistir outras apresentações da banda. Mas não tinha coragem o bastante para me juntar a aglomeração de fãs que se formavam no camarim após os shows. Tinha medo de ir até lá com planos de dizer a Richie o quanto achava a voz dele incrível e acabar falando no lugar que o imaginava chamando meu nome entre gemidos quase todas noites, por que eram _claramente_ pensamentos muito próximos.

Seja como for, algum tempo depois eu acabei presenciando uma cena umas duas semanas antes do anúncio de que os La Tortura estavam procurando um novo baterista. Uma quantidade absurda de fãs entraram no camarim, como sempre, e eu estava com um pouco de pressa, preocupado com a chuva. Prometi a mim mesmo que os procuraria ao final do próximo show. Como fazia sempre, a propósito. Então eu sai, dei a volta no estabelecimento e fui em direção a minha moto.Foi quando encontrei o Richie sentado numa lata de lixo e fumando um cigarro junto da segurança do estacionamento e do baterista, que tentava a todo momento se aconchegar no colo do Richie, que o afastava sempre. Parecia cansado de mais até para mandá-lo parar.

Me aproximei da segurança, meio acanhado por causa da presença de toda a fonte dos meus pensamentos mais impuros do último mês. E então eu ouvi aquele baterista dizendo:

\- Poxa, Richie, me deixa deitar no seu colo. Que mal tem?

\- O que tem é que eu não quero você nem pintado de ouro, quem dirá no meu colo.

\- Ah, assim você me magoa.

\- É a intenção. Pena que nunca funciona.

E o baterista riu, o que me incomodou, por que não parecia brincadeira do Richie. Na verdade, eu estava a um passo de reconsiderar toda a imagem que tinha criado do Richie na minha cabeça quando o baterista, sem mais nem menos, subiu no colo dele e declarou:

\- Vamos, eu sou seu ômega, não sou?

\- Sai. Dai. – Richie sibilou -, você não é nada pra mim, e nunca vai ser.

Mas ele não obedeceu. Na verdade, passou a depositar beijos no pescoço do vocalista, e a suspirar pesadamente. Não estávamos longe, e dava pra sentir o cheiro que ele emitia. Me adiantei, pronto para tirá-lo de cima do Richie, que parecia ter congelado com uma cara de pânico no rosto. Mas então o baterista gritou e saiu do colo dele, chorando, e voltou para dentro da casa de shows.

\- O que aconteceu? – A segurança perguntou, assustada.

Richie deu de ombros e jogou fora o toco do cigarro que ele tinha apagado no braço do baterista.

\- Avisa a Joon que fui embora mais cedo, pode ser, Samantha?

\- Claro, claro. Está tudo bem?

\- Como sempre – ele sorriu e me encarou por uns três segundos, provavelmente se perguntando o quanto eu tinha visto da cena. Então começou a caminhar para fora do estacionamento. Me veio uma onda de coragem repentina, e eu gritei:

\- Hey, cara, quer uma carona? Parece que vai cair o mundo aqui fora.

Como se quisesse confirmar o que eu dizia, um trovão se fez ouvir. Mas Richie não deu bola para ele e ao invés disso ficou estudando meu rosto, provavelmente atrás de uma motivação oculta. Não encontrando, declarou:

\- Beleza. Pode me deixar perto do metrô?

\- Claro – respondi – é caminho. Te deixo lá na porta.

Fiz o que prometi. Ele não disse nada durante o percurso e, confesso, fiquei um pouco decepcionado que ele preferisse se segurar na moto do que em mim. Apesar disso, ele foi muito educado quando me agradeceu na porta do metrô. Dava para notar também a cautela com que ele me tratava, não que eu pudesse julgar depois do que vira.

Uma semana depois, o La Tortura anunciava no meio do show de que essa era a última apresentação com a formação original, pois o baterista Lewis estava deixando a banda. Anunciaram também que os bateristas que em breve eles realizariam entrevistas para escolher um novo. Michael estava comigo nesse dia e basicamente me ameaçou para me inscrever, e eu o agradeço por isso. Foi ele quem me passou o link com o perfil da banda no Twitter e foi assim que acabei vendo alguns tweets do Lewis acusando Richie de expulsá-lo depois que ele, Lewis, insistiu que Richie o marcasse. E que tanto Joon quanto Richie o menosprezavam por ser ômega. Joon, que conhecidamente era quem mais atualizava a conta da banda declarou que os dois jamais se relacionaram e que nunca houve qualquer insinuação de que Lewis fosse inferior por ser ômega. Em sua conta pessoal ela acrescentou um “mas sim por ser medíocre, mentiroso e não saber receber um não, entre outras coisas”.Richie não atualizava nenhuma de suas redes sociais desde que o La Tortura lançou o último álbum, há cerca de um ano. Diria que nem viu essa confusão.

Estive nervoso durante quase toda a semana antes da entrevista. Quando o metrô parou no dia, eu cheguei muito perto de ter uma crise. Por sorte, minha amiga Sabrina – sim, a baterista punk -, estava por perto e conseguiu me acalmar dizendo que ainda faltava mais de uma hora para a entrevista e me entretendo com os pormenores de uma série que ela estava assistindo.

\- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Você já esteve em entrevistas antes.

Obviamente que não tive coragem de contar de que o nervosismo todo se tratava de um crush que eu tinha no vocalista da banda. Me parecia até mesmo antiético me candidatar à vaga naquelas circunstâncias. Mas seja como for, Sabrina conseguiu me acalmar. Quando Joon anunciou que Richie estava atrasado e que começaria as entrevistas sem ele, não soube o que sentir. Por um lado, seria bem mais fácil me apresentar sem ele por perto. Por outro, queria os olhos dele sob mim mesmo que por um instante. Queria aquele mesmo olhar que decidira que eu era confiável o bastante para levá-lo até o metrô, mas não tinha certeza de que desejava isso por que queria ser julgado como um bom baterista. Não achava que tinha chances de entrar. Minha mente gostava mesmo é de imaginar de que sairia dali com o número dele. Talvez um encontro.Guardava todas essas esperanças comigo afinal, quem gostaria de parecer um louco obcecado na frente do cara que você gosta?

Richard apareceu no meio da entrevista da Sabrina. Veio correndo da rua, nos pediu para ficar em silêncio por que ele queria assustar Joon. Enquanto retomava o fôlego, nos cumprimentou e nos desejou sorte. Eu particularmente fiquei encantado com isso, com aquela tranquilidade. Era completamente diferente do Richard dos palcos e do estacionamento. Parecia mais bonito que antes.

Sabendo que pegávamos a mesma linha para chegar até a casa de Joon, Richie acabou me mandando mensagem para combinarmos de irmos juntos até os ensaios. Eu aceitei na mesma hora e, desde então, sempre que chego no metrô ele está me esperando lá.

\- Rapaz, eu já estava começando a pensar que você tinha me dado um bolo – Richie me disse, logo que cheguei.

\- Nunca faria isso – respondi de prontidão, numa seriedade declaratória. Ele gargalhou. Me perguntei se tinha ficado corado.

\- Precisava ter visto a sua cara! Calminha sr. Wong isso aqui não é a orquestra sinfônica.

E essa era a característica mais notável das minhas conversas com Richie: não havia tempo ruim para ele. Ou parecia não haver. Mesmo quando ele dizia estar nervoso por causa de uma ou outra coisa, dava sempre pra ver a boca dele se curvando pra um sorriso, como se no fundo ele achasse tudo muito divertido. Lembro que ainda na minha primeira semana na banda, eu o encontrei quase desmaiando de sono na estação, que ele justificou deste modo:

\- _Bicho_ , eu consegui esquecer as chaves de casa na faculdade! Eu voltei pra casa no ÚLTIMO trem do dia. E esqueci as chaves lá! Passei meia hora tentando abrir uma janela pra entrar até finalmente me cansar e quebrar o trinco da porta e, adivinha só? Os vizinhos acharam que eu era um ladrão e não me chamaram a polícia? Quase fiquei com a ficha suja por entrar _na minha casa_. Foi o maior fuzuê da minha vida!

A história em si já era cômica. Mas imagina que ele contava isso tudo com um sorriso no rosto e um tom indignadíssimo na voz. Acho que ele fez mais da metade do vagão rir as plenas seis horas da manhã. Na verdade isso é meio que um talento dele. Richard tem uma coleção nem extensa de histórias tragicômicas. Verdade também era de que elas me incomodavam um pouco. Pareciam existir dois Richie’s completamente opostos, talvez três: o músico rude do estacionamento, o sexy dos palcos e o Richie do dia a dia. Achei mais interessante descobrir onde um começava e outro terminava do que descobrir se ele era alfa/beta/ômega.

A propósito, nós acabamos conversando sobre isso uma vez. Eu perguntei:

\- Você sabe que as pessoas vivem se questionando se você é um alfa mesmo? Como isso começou?

Ele riu. Muito mesmo. E disse:

\- É uma confusão meio velha. Quando me mudei para cá, eu já tinha me assumido trans e usava bloqueadores hormonais. Então imagino que quando as pessoas me viram alheio às explosões de hormônios das pessoas ao meu redor, eles passaram a fazer suposições sobre eu ser um beta, o que na verdade não faz muito sentido. Seja como for, quando entrei na banda, virou quase um consenso de que era um alfa, apesar deu parecer tão alheio aos ômegas quanto sempre. Basicamente, as pessoas ficam confusas com os estereótipos que criaram e entram em pane. É divertido. É quase como se eu fosse duas vezes trans.

\- Então é por isso que você usa tanto perfume? Você gosta que as pessoas não saibam que você é um alfa?

Isso o fez rir mais.

\- Por ai – ele respondeu.

Aquilo me fez duvidar da minha teoria. Mas sinceramente fazia tão pouca diferença quanto o fato de Richie ser trans: eu continuava querendo algemá-lo na minha cama e fazer ele chamar meu nome até ficar sem voz.

O dia da minha estreia como membro da La Tortura foi... interessante. Richie não desgrudou de mim nos bastidores assim que me viu cercado por um grupo, que estava radiante e só se dirigiu a Richie para dizer que ele fizera uma boa escolha ao me colocar na banda. De resto queriam saber de tudo, basicamente, e me fizeram tantas perguntas sobre as músicas e meu instrumento que por um segundo achei que estava dando aulas.

Havia um outro grupo tentando conquistar a atenção de Richie, que os ignorava sutilmente. Todo aquele mês andando com ele me fez estranhar aquela atitude. Em dado momento, no entanto, o grupo se levantou e saiu e Richie pareceu segui-los. Quando os fãs que me faziam companhia se despediram, eu sai do camarim e encontrei Richie fumando no corredor. O gesto me trouxe a lembrança do dia no estacionamento.

\- O que eles queriam? – acabei perguntando. Richie me dirigiu um olhar confuso por um instante antes de dizer:

\- Não faço ideia.

\- Não foi atrás deles?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Um som de corpos se chocando me chamou a atenção, me impedindo de fazer novas perguntas.

\- É a Joon, sabe como é, qualquer ômega se aproxima dela e pede _por favor_ – Richie declarou, se aproximando de mim e pondo uma mão no meu ombro, interpretando -, e ela fica completamente maluca.

Tive que dar algum crédito a Joon. Eu estava maluquinho com aquilo também. Mas Richie voltou para seu canto na parede e para o cigarro.

\- Vamos ter que esperar ela acabar. Vai se acostumando.

\- Isso rola com você também?

\- O que? Gente me chamando pra uma rapidinha? Se for, a resposta é sim.

\- E você vai?

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Se Joon diz sim pra todo mundo eu digo não pra todo mundo. Perfeitamente equilibrado como tudo deve ser e blábláblá. Mas se você acabar querendo transar com um fã saiba que vai ter que limpar o espaço que usar.

\- Duvido que aconteça – e me obriguei a acrescentar -, é verdade a história de que você e Lewis tiveram um relacionamento?

\- Você viu aquela cena no estacionamento. Aquilo pareceu um relacionamento pra você?

\- Ah. Eu poderia _jurar_ que você não tinha me reconhecido.

\- Sua cara é bem marcante – Richie disse e eu odiei como aquilo soou ambíguo -, mas respondendo a pergunta: não, não, não e não. Lewis não fedia nem cheirava pra mim quando o conheci, mas ele foi se tornando mais fã obcecado que muitos fãs obcecados por ai. Se tenho alguma parcela de culpa nessa história foi por que, no início, eu achava bem divertido provocá-lo até o deixar vermelho. E ainda assim foi por tipo, durante um mês dos três anos em que ele tocou com a gente. E sério, eu devo ter falado mais contigo durante esse meio tempo do que com ele em três anos. Ele forçava muito a barra, o filho da puta.

\- Isso deu pra ver naquele dia. Posso fazer outra pergunta? Não precisa responder se não quiser.

\- Manda – Ele resmungou.

\- Acha que diz não pra todo mundo por causa do Lewis? Tipo, pelo o que eu vi, parecia meio frequente as investidas sexuais dele... E sabe, não me parece que você queira realmente dizer não pra todo mundo, mas que os afasta por medo de rolar algo parecido.

Richie me encarou por alguns momentos, desconfiado:

\- Parça, tu tá querendo me dizer alguma coisa? Por que essa conversa tá estranha.

Queria dizer que respondi sim, mas me acovardei diante da possibilidade de perder a breve amizade que criamos durante aquele mês.

\- Não! É só que, cara, essas coisas mechem com a gente, sabe?E eu me preocupo com você. Tipo, eu só não quero que você passe a acreditar que está no controle quando na verdade você só está assustado, por que isso aconteceu comigo e é uma merda.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Eu namorei uma pessoa uma vez, que me deixou tão mal que eu acreditei que nunca me apaixonaria outra vez. Estava desiludido, abandonava quem demonstrava interesse demais e dizia que só queria sexo. Um dia percebi que estava mentindo. Que na verdade eu só estava com medo de me machucar em outro relacionamento, que não me sentia digno de ser amado de volta por alguém e que canalizava isso tudo indo atrás de sexo rápido por que era mais fácil de lidar do que as outras coisas.

\- Isso é uma merda mesmo... Mas é bem diferente.

\- Mas essencialmente é a mesma coisa. Você tem medo de se relacionar por que acha que tudo o que as pessoas querem de você é sexo, e eu tinha medo por que achava que essa era a única coisa que eu tinha para oferecer.

\- Olha se você não fosse o melhor baterista que conheço te diria pra cursar psicologia. Cê tem talento pra coisa. Na verdade, Josh, você é puro talento.

Foi minha vez de dar risada.

\- E você é ótimo em fugir do assunto.

\- Bem, _alguma coisa_ eu tinha que saber fazer.

Joon apareceu nessa hora, parecendo radiante, seguida por três garotas ômegas extremamente bagunçadas.

\- Boa noite rapazes – ela nos disse -, más notícias, vão ter que voltar de metrô.

\- São três da manhã, Joon. Não tem metrô.

\- Então eu pago o uber de vocês, senhor stress.

\- Como é que eu te aguento?

-Ah, vamos eu não sou tão ruim assim. Josh tá de prova, né Josh?

\- Você nos deixou plantados por uma hora e meia. Estou reconsiderando tudo o que acho de você – brinquei.

\- Vocês dois são malvados.

\- Com certeza – Richie disse -, agora vamos logo por que eu quero dormir.

\- Tá cedo ainda! – Joon declarou – A noite é uma criança.

Richie se virou para as acompanhantes de Joon.

\- Ela diz isso agora, mas vai dormir com a cara nas coxas de vocês assim que chegarem na casa dela.

\- Todo dia o Richie queimando meu filme.

As garotas riram.

\- Sem problema, Joon. Parece divertido.

Nem lembro como voltamos para casa. Acho que dormi no uber e cambaleei até minha cama depois disso. Sei que Richie não me mandou mensagens durante aquela semana e pareceu inventar desculpas para não irmos juntos aos ensaios, onde me tratava normalmente, mas distintamente mais distante.

Estava pensando sobre essas questões após terminar de dar uma aula do outro lado da cidade.Parei para comer num restaurante barato que tinha ali perto mas, antes de entrar, acabei avistando um Richie encharcado dos pés à cabeça, por causa do temporal de meia hora atrás, correndo pela calçada.

\- Richie! Aqui! – chamei -, caramba, o que faz por aqui?

\- Tentando voltar pra casa – Richie respondeu, tiritando de frio. A jaqueta de couro dele estava encharcada, e ele não sabia bem o que fazer. Se tirasse ela, sentia o frio da rua, mas ficar com ela não amenizava, de fato, o frio.

Por sorte, eu tinha um moletom extra na mochila. Fomos até o banheiro, onde ele tirou a jaqueta e a camiseta encharcada e vestiu o moletom. Foi a primeira vez que vi as marcas da mastectomia dele. Fiquei me perguntando se aquele ponto era sensível.

\- Você por algum acaso não teria uma calça ai também, né? – ele perguntou. Já parecia menos bravo, estava reclamando sobre o clima até aquele instante.

\- Infelizmente não. Mas posso te pagar o almoço – ofereci.

\- Não precisa. Tô com dinheiro aqui.

Aposto que não era muito, julgando pelo único pão de queijo que ele levou pra mesa. Mas ele não me deixou pagar sequer um suco. Disse que não estava com fome. Irônico, por que nem quinze minutos depois ele confessou que estava na rua desde as cinco da manhã, ajudando na mudança da prima dele. Mas aceitou a carona. Dessa vez ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura, mas não se aproximou mais que isso.

Antes de nos separarmos outra vez na frente do metrô,porém, acabei pedindo desculpas. Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu disse:

\- Pelo que te disse naquela noite. Você tem me evitado desde então, e eu não quero causar atrito entre nós. Pode só esquecer o que eu disse.

\- Não estou te evitando. Só estou na correria. Além da mudança da minha prima, estou atrás de patrocinadores para a ONG onde estudei. O cara que pagava o aluguel parou de nos patrocinar e agora estamos com uma ordem de despejo... – Richie contou, parecendo angustiado. Agora entendia por que ele pareceu ansioso durante toda a nossa estada no restaurante -, ainda tenho que encontrar um cara que talvez possa nos ajudar hoje.

Ele lançou um olhar para a calça jeans encharcada e o moletom que lhe caia enorme no corpo.

\- Vou com você - anunciei -, e se der errado com esse cara, conheço alguém que pode ajudar.

Richie olhou o relógio e então agarrou meu pulso, me puxando em direção ao metrô. Deveríamos estar atrasados, pensei e corri.

Nem tivemos tempo de conversar com o cara: assim que ele nos viu, deu meia volta e desapareceu na multidão. Richie foi atrás, o que não nos favoreceu em nada. Consegui acalmá-lo depois de um tempo, pegamos o metrô e fomos até o apartamento do meu padrinho. Ele sim nos recebeu, ouviu a história de Richie com a ONG e leu os dados que ele trouxera. Também ficou sorrindo, direcionando o olhar dele para mim, suspeitando de algo. Por fim, disse que ajudaria sim a ONG. Isso deixou Richie tão feliz que ele me deu um beijo na bochecha quando nos despedimos e aquilo foi demais pro meu pobre coração apaixonado.

Como gente apaixonada é besta né? Acho que passei uma semana lembrando da sensação daquele beijo, das mãos dele na minha cintura, da marca da mastec. Fiquei com mais vontade de tocá-lo, de o sentir de baixo do meu corpo. Que sons ele faria? Quais seriam seus limites? Adoraria saber essas coisas.

Contei tudo isso à Joon. Contei também que escrevi House Lights durante o período em que estivemos “brigados”. Apesar de toda a tensão sexual que sentia com ele por perto, eu também queria conhecê-lo, e era dessa outra parte que a música falava.

\- Ok, eu tenho um plano – Joon declarou - Segue as coisas normalmente, chama ele pra sair se tiver certeza que pode controlar esse pau. Não sei quando, mas em algum momento eu vou te pedir pra fazer algo, ir a algum lugar ou coisa parecida e você, não importa o quão maluco pareça o meu pedido, tem que obedecer, entendeu?

\- Entendido – respondi, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, levantando algumas suposições loucas sobre os planos de Joon. Quais as chances dela planejar fazer uma amarração?

\- Ah é – ela acrescentou -, e manda mensagem pra ele dizendo que está bem. Ele deve estar preocupado.

Puxei meu celular. Realmente havia uma mensagem de Richie.

“Hey, espero que esteja melhor. Se precisar de algo, avisa. Ah, e não escuta a Joon”.

\- Por que ele me pediu para não dar ouvidos a você? – questionei.

Ela pareceu confusa por cerca de cinco segundos.

\- Ah, é que eu disse que ele estava apaixonado por você. Ele provavelmente achou que eu te diria isso... Ah, droga, ele acertou.

Pisquei.

\- Ele... está?

\- Ah, _com certeza_. Mas não vai admitir isso tão cedo. Ele é _muito_ cabeça dura.

\- Se ele não vai admitir, como você tem certeza disso?

\- Eu conheço esse maluco. Ele é doido por você. Quando estamos sozinhos, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele conta algo que vocês fizeram ou conversaram sobre. E ele tem te atazanado durante os ensaios, não?

\- Atazanado?

\- É! Fica te cutucando só por cutucar, te cumprimenta com pescotapa e chute na bunda. Aposto que te manda foto de coisa aleatória, do céu, dos cachorros dele, de insetos. Se ele manda músicas também pode ter certeza que lá no fundo ele também gostaria de estar na sua cama a essas horas.

Richie confirmou sem querer o que ela dizia, pois me mandou nesse exato instante uma foto da cachorrinha dele mordendo uma bonequinha enfermeira. “Pra te animar”, dizia a mensagem. Respondi a mensagem com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, antes de mostrá-la a Joon, que gargalhou.

\- Como eu disse, ele é doido por você.

POV Richie

Quando cheguei em casa, Josh finalmente visualizou minha mensagem e respondeu.

“Que fofinha! Pode ter certeza que já estou bem melhor, não se preocupe”.

“Ufa” foi a minha resposta. Não sabia o que mais dizer, então mandei o primeiro meme que encontrei na galeria que ainda não havia mandado para ele.

Depois do banho e do jantar, descobri que a Joon me ligou duas vezes e liguei para ela de volta, a preocupação voltando com tudo.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntei quando ela finalmente me respondeu.

\- Nada, calma! Josh foi para casa, ele está bem. Te liguei pra pedir desculpas por hoje mais cedo. Sei que você se irrita quando faço essas brincadeiras...

\- Nah... Tranquilo – respondi. E apesar de saber que aquilo era provavelmente o que a Joon queria ouvir e que ela faria da minha vida um inferno, acabei acrescentando -, não era exatamente mentira.

-O que?!

\- Sobre gostar do Josh. Não é exatamente mentira.

-Richie do céu – Joon disse,parecendo infinitamente feliz -, e o que você tá esperando pra dar encima dele, pelo amor de Deus?

\- Não sei – admiti -, o que eu deveria fazer?

\- Dã – Joon respondeu -, chamar ele pra sair e ficar de viadagem. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Como se eu pudesse te impedir.

\- A música que estávamos ensaiando hoje, antes do Josh passar mal. Aconteceu _algo_ naquele dia na House Lights entre vocês? Por que pareceu tanto que a música falava dos dois.

\- Nós só conversamos – respondi. Não era mentira.

\- Sobre amor? Por que a música diz _what do you beliebe in love and all the signs._

\- Mais ou menos. Ele... Viu o que o Lewis fazia comigo. Disse que eu estava mentindo quando dizia que afastava as pessoas por vontade própria, por que na verdade fazia isso por medo. Eu não falei com todas as letras, mas acho que ele percebeu que não sou um alfa como todo mundo supõe. E ele me falou dos dias ruins dele. Acho que Josh estava se declarando com essa música.

\- Você _acha?_ Eu tenho certeza! Dois boiolas!

Fiquei revivendo esse diálogo pelos próximos dois dias e provavelmente só parei por que Josh me chamou para sair depois de um ensaio.

\- O que você disse? - perguntei.

\- Eu te chamei para sair.

\- Escuta aqui Richie, seu covarde – a Joon gritou de algum lugar -, se você disser que não e depois vir chorar para mim por que queria ter dito sim eu juro que te dou um sopapo!

Josh coçou a própria nuca, envergonhado.

\- Não sabia que ela estava ouvindo. Desculpa.

\- Tranquilo -, meu coração batia tão rápido que se não fosse a ameaça de Joon eu com certeza teria feito algo do qual me arrependeria amargamente depois -, pra onde vamos?

Josh e eu tivemos três encontros: dois no parque da cidade e um no cinema. Não acontecia nada de mais, mas eu sempre voltava radiante como se tivesse, o que confirmava a minha teoria de que eu estava ferrado. Josh Wong é incrível de verdade. É engraçado, gentil, tem aqueles olhos pequenos que o tornam o homem mais bonito do mundo quando sorri e é meio filho da puta. Digo isso por que ele me jogou no lago na primeira oportunidade que teve. Em defesa dele isso seria divertido e, caramba ele tem medo de sapos, o que eu claramente usei como vingança depois. Josh ficou tão assustado que se refugiou numa árvore e só topou segurar minha mão depois que as lavei no banheiro. Não sabia se estava rindo da situação ou para dissipar o nervosismo que me dava quando ele chegava muito perto.

É um dos motivos pelo qual o considero um filho da puta. Ele parece gostar tanto de me deixar sem jeito. E de fingir que não nota. Estamos num instante assustando um ao outro com insetos ou coisa que o valha e, de repente, ele chega muito perto a ponto de me deixar sem ar, ai se afasta e volta ao assunto de antes.

No dia do cinema ele me fez o favor de por uma mão na minha coxa. O maldito. A sensação me acompanhou até em casa e, se me permite a teoria, foi o que começou tudo.

Acordei me sentindo estranho na manhã seguinte. Tinha acordado excitado, acho que tinha sonhado com algo, mas não me lembrava o que. Seja lá o que fosse, pareceu se dissipar durante o banho então cometi o erro de ir à faculdade.

Não estava aceitando que estava no cio, mas a sensibilidade que sentia no meu corpo me lembrava o tempo todo do contrário. Por sorte, eu usava tanto perfume que passei pela faculdade e pela ONG completamente intacto. E sinceramente, estava tão sensível que qualquer olhar de alfa sobre mim me levava a me refugiar no banheiro e passar mais perfume ainda. Era bom para mim também, que ficava impossibilitado de sentir o cheiro dos outros – algo que nunca tinha me incomodado antes, mas que hoje lançava ondas dolorosas de adrenalina pelo meu corpo.

Não sei como aguentei o dia inteiro naquele estado. Foi teimosia pura e uma esperança vazia de que aquilo passaria se eu ignorasse. Fui imprudente o bastante para me apresentar com o resto do La Tortura, vulgo a pior decisão da minha vida. Não havia teimosia que pudesse controlar meu corpo na frente de Josh, meu corpo ficando mais excitado e sensível ao vê-lo e ele sequer tinha me notado ainda. Tentei fugir, encontrei a Joon, fingi uma dor de barriga, mas ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo no mesmo instante. Não pelo cheiro – Joon era alfa, se sentisse meu cheiro de um dia inteiro no cio, ela com certeza estaria me fodendo agora -, mas outra coisa. Deve ser algo que você aprende quando existem muitos ômegas no cio vindo te procurar.

\- Richie do céu, por que veio até aqui nesse estado? Volta pra casa, _agora._ Ou veio aqui atrás do Josh?

\- Não! Pelo amor de Deus, Joon, não deixa ele me ver assim. Eu... preciso ir é ao hospital, encher meu cu de bloqueadores ou algo do gênero.

\- Ou pode pedir ajuda pro seu _namorado_ , igual uma pessoa normal – Joon retrucou. Mas eu estava com a respiração tão acelerada e tão apavorado com aquela sensação toda, que ela amenizou o tom -, faz o seguinte, a Carolina está ai. Ela é ômega também. Vou pedir pra ela te dar carona pra sua casa, você toma um banho e se livra desse perfume, me entendeu? Isso está piorando sua situação, seu corpo entende que não está produzindo feromônios o bastante para atrair um alfa e só vai produzir mais. Se livra desse perfume e ela te leva pra um hospital. Vou chamar ela.

E saiu. Eu nunca tinha ouvido dizer que o perfume intensificava o cio, mas quem sou eu para contestar a Joon? Passei mais da metade do dia fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Quando a Carolina apareceu e me acompanhou até o carro dela, me censurando por ser tão imprudente e perguntando se eu não tinha alguém em mente que pudesse chamar, eu mal raciocinava direito. Talvez por isso não tenha percebido que tinha algo errado quando ela foi embora depois de me deixar em casa.

Tomar banho não ajudou em nada a diminuir o tesão que sentia. A água pouco ou nada fez para diminuir a sensibilidade ou diminuir minha temperatura corporal.Foi uma tortura vestir a cueca e a calça, a ponto de eu abandonar a ideia de vestir a camisa. Era meio assustador reparar que estava ainda mais sensível do que estava antes do banho e, para além disso, me masturbar não causava o alívio de que precisava.Mesmo assim, eu continuava. Tinha que passar, certo? Não era possível que aquilo realmente só acabaria se eu encontrasse um alfa que me fodesse, não é?

Uma parte do meu cérebro pensou ‘Você poderia chamar o Josh. Ele é um alfa’. Pensar em Josh só me fez sentir mais necessitado, o que anulou qualquer que fossem as minhas intenções de ir ao hospital.Acabei me masturbando ali mesmo, dentro do banheiro, sem abaixar as calças (por que eu as vestira mesmo?). Não pude não pensar em Josh enquanto movia meus dedos ao redor do clitóris ou os escorregava para dentro da vagina. Podia ser ele ali. Ele podia me ajudar a me livrar daquelas calças. Ou me chamar de estúpido por tê-las posto, só para começar. Por que não andávamos todos nus? Josh poderia marcar meu pescoço. Me prender em algum lugar da casa, qualquer lugar, e me foder a ponto de me fazer pensar que me partiria em dois. Acho que ele poderia me fazer sentir assim.

Não sei quanto tempo estive naquela atividade, mas em dado momento ouvi batidas na porta do banheiro.

\- Richie? Richie, abra a porta.

_Puta merda_ , eu pensei, _é o Josh? Na minha casa? Eu acabei de gemer o nome desse filha da puta. Não é possível um negócio desses, como?_

Meu corpo, por outro lado, tremia. Seria isso o começo de uma convulsão? Infelizmente, parecia apenas uma reação. Uma reação a voz de Josh.

\- Richie – Josh repetiu, a voz grave me atingindo como se ele já estivesse me tocando. Foi difícil segurar o gemido -, abra a porta.

Não pude negar o pedido aquela voz. Tive que me segurar no parapeito da porta quando o vi, por que em parte eu não esperava vê-lo. Dava pra alucinar com o cara que você gosta no cio?

\- Como entrou aqui? – perguntei, ofegante. Ele estava chegando mais perto. Não sabia mais dizer se era algo ruim.

\- Culpe a Joon mais tarde. Ela me deu sua chave e seu endereço. Disse que precisava tomar conta de uma planta pra ela aqui, que era casa da mãe dela.

\- Filha da puta – murmurei. Mas não conseguia sentir raiva dela. Josh estava tão perto. Ele fez menção de que beijaria meu pescoço, involuntariamente abri espaço para ele. Mas então ele se afastou. Protestei.

\- Quer que eu cuide disso para você? – Ele perguntou – Quer mesmo que eu te toque? Sabe onde isso vai parar?

\- Na minha cama. Por favor.

Não posso dizer que estava no meu melhor estado de raciocínio.

Josh colocou uma mão no meu pescoço e me puxou para perto, para um beijo. Foi o mais próximo de uma sensação de _alívio_ que senti o dia inteiro. Não o bastante, claro. Era só pra me fazer querer mais.

Josh se afastou outra vez. Aquilo me irritou, então eu o puxei de volta e voltei a beijá-lo, até ficarmos nós dois sem fôlego. Qualquer auto controle que Josh estivesse guardando até aquele instante desapareceu completamente, e ele passou a atacar meu pescoço. As mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, e eu lutava para não gemer com aquilo. Era muito _pouco_ e ainda assim parecia _muito._ Entende?

Ele grunhiu no pé do meu ouvido. Achei que fosse derreter pela décima vez em menos de dois minutos.

\- Não segure seus gemidos. Quero ouvir você.

E então apertou minha bunda com força.Eu gemi, sem me conter.

\- Bom garoto – ele sorriu e eu pensei _com certeza tô fodido_. Josh me pegou no colo e adentrou o quarto, me jogou na cama e subiu em cima de mim. Então tirou a própria camisa, lentamente. Me adiantei e comecei a beijar o pescoço de Josh como ele tinha feito no meu, minhas mãos escorregando para dentro das calças dele. Josh me empurrou de volta para a cama.

\- Está com pressa?

Assenti com a cabeça. Não tinha força alguma para uma discussão. Eu só queria ele dentro de mim, que inferno.

\- Não sabe a quanto tempo venho esperando por isso. Vou aproveitar cada segundo – Josh declarou.

Senti uma vontade absurda de chorar, mas não de tristeza. Parecia mais com desespero.

\- Por favor, preciso de você. Precisei de você o dia inteiro. Por favor, só me fode de uma vez, me faz esquecer do mundo por umas horas. _Josh, por favor._

Ele grunhiu e voltou a ficar em cima de mim. Minhas mãos voaram para o cós da calça dele. Ele as segurou e, no instante seguinte, senti que estavam unidas uma a outra por algum tecido, talvez a camisa dele.

Josh então pegou meus braços e passou ao redor do pescoço dele, me prendendo ali. Ficou. De pé, me obrigando a imitá-lo e me livrou das minhas roupas de baixo. Voltou a agarrar minha bunda, e deu alguns tapas ali que me fizeram gritar. _Isso_ era bom. Mas não me tocava onde eu mais precisava dele.

Josh tinha o sorriso mais provocador que já vi na minha vida enquanto me assistia gemer. Não me deixava olhar pra outra coisa, ou tocar outra coisa. Um aviso silencioso de que eu era dele para ele fazer o que bem entendesse.

\- Quero que faça uma coisa por mim – ele confessou -, prometo que fodo você a ponto de você não poder nem pensar em andar amanhã.

\- O que é? – perguntei.

Josh riu mais uma vez. O filho da puta ficava bonito assim. Ele me beijou outra vez. Mal tinha me recuperado quando ele tirou os meus braços da onde eles estavam em seu pescoço e declarou no meu ouvido:

\- Quero que me chupe.

E me empurrou para o chão.Queria dizer que fiquei nervoso por que nunca tinha chupado alguém antes mas, sério, quem pensaria nisso naquele estado? Eu consegui, mesmo de mãos atadas, abaixar a calça e a cueca de Josh. Tive só uns dois segundos pra processar a grossura daquela coisa, a mão de Josh na minha nuca me empurrando para mais perto. Detalhe: o pau dele ficava realmente para cima quando duro. Achava que isso era coisa de pornô.

Não me pergunte o motivo, eu só achei sensato começar lambendo as bolas dele. Funcionou, pois Josh soltou um gemido. Lambi o comprimento tanto quanto podia estando de mãos atadas e depois passei para a glande. As mãos de Josh agarraram meu cabelo com força nessa hora, e me forçaram a enfiar tanto pau quanto fosse possível na minha boca.Engasguei uma, duas, três vezes, antes dele largar minha cabeça. Achei que ele tinha desistido, o que me preocupou um pouco. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e me fez voltar o trabalho. A única coisa que disse foi “relaxe a garganta”. Fiz o meu melhor pra seguir a recomendação. Ele foi guiando os movimentos, empurrando minha cabeça, aumentando gradativamente. Bom dizer que deu certo. Quanto mais ele gemia, mais me sentia confiante para fazer aquilo sozinho. Era prazeroso, de certa forma.

Em dado momento, os gemidos de Josh ficaram mais profundos e ele me fez parar. Me fez subir em seu colo, colocou outra vez os meus braços envolta do próprio pescoço. Voltou a me beijar. Que desgraça de beijo bom. Quase não senti que ele estava empurrando meu corpo para baixo, até sentir o pau dele. Josh me manteve olhando para ele enquanto se introduzia em mim.Droga, aquilo era bem, bem mais que dois dedos. E estava entrando muito rápido, forçando o caminho. Doía, mas não tinha coragem alguma de pedir para que ele parasse. Mas ele deve ter percebido, porque parou alguns segundos, brincou com meus mamilos e beijou meu pescoço até que eu mesmo começasse a me mexer contra a rola dele. Naquela altura já não conseguia mover as pernas muito bem, então me contentei com um rebolado até que Josh iniciou as estocadas. E, puta merda, como ele conseguia ir tão fundo?

Eu deveria estar gemendo como um louco, e Josh deveria estar adorando isso.Suas mãos só abandonavam minha cintura, por onde ele controlava todos os meus movimentos, para aplicar um tapa estralado na minha bunda. A sensação dele indo tão fundo em mim era absurdamente boa que eu mal conseguia pensar. Estava parcialmente consciente de Josh acelerando os movimentos e me pedindo para vir para ele.

Ele não parou enquanto eu vinha, movendo os quadris e prolongando a porra do meu orgasmo, uma mão na minha cintura a outra na minha nuca, me amparando.

\- Espero que aguente mais uma rodada – Josh disse enquanto me recuperava -, por que eu não vou parar até você estar completamente cheio com a minha porra.

Aquilo me arrepiou dos pés a cabeça e comecei a _implorar_ por aquilo.

\- Puta merda, _o que você está esperando?_ Me quebra em dois se quiser, fode comigo a noite inteira, _qualquer coisa_.

\- Você sabe como deixar um alfa maluco – Josh riu. No instante seguinte eu estava de quatro, com um travesseiro mantendo minha bunda empinada. Eu me arreganhei tanto quanto pude, abrindo as pernas, chamando por ele, mas Josh as fechou e ficou esfregando seu pau em mim até que eu começasse a chorar.

\- Tão manhoso – ele me disse, a voz rouca – eu gosto disso.Então ele entrou de uma vez, e me fodeu com muito mais força que da primeira vez. Os tapas também ficaram mais fortes. Meu corpo inteiro doía e isso era perfeito.O prédio inteiro devia estar me ouvindo naquela hora, mas não pensei nisso. A cama rangia, Josh grunhia e eu só sosseguei depois que ele me encheu de porra, como prometido. O líquido quente e o pau de Josh dentro de mim me fizeram gozar outra vez. Josh me fez olhar para ele, tocou as cicatrizes da minha mastec. Aquilo me fez gemer, e Josh decidiu que era hora de foder minha boca outra vez.

\- Você é tão bonito, seu filha da puta – ele declarou, depois que engoli a porra dele como ele me pedira. Ele me deixou com a garganta doendo, mas a sensação me agradava tanto quanto o gosto dele na minha boca. E acontece que ele, por cima de mim, todo coberto de suor, com toda aquela ternura nos olhos...

Não sei como, mas o derrubei na cama e montei nele outra vez.

\- Me enche de porra outra vez – pedi -, que droga, eu queria ter feito isso antes. Que inferno.

Josh obedeceu, reiniciando as estocadas profundas antes. Ele lambia e apertava meus mamilos, e murmurava sobre o quanto ele queria me marcar. Eu o marquei enquanto ele se prendia dentro de mim para gozar. E ele me marcou enquanto meu corpo se recuperava aquilo tudo.

Enquantoeu tentava retomar o fôlego, Josh me aninhou nos braços dele e ficou me dando beijinhos, ainda dentro de mim. Uma de suas mãos massageava a marca que ele fizera no meu pescoço.

\- Richie, você está bem? – Josh perguntou quando descansei a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Sim -, respondi, quase sem voz e muito rouco -, Melhor do que eu esperava. Muito bem.

Ele me deu outro beijinho na testa.

\- Acho que precisamos de um banho. Consegue andar?

\- Não consigo nem pensar nisso – brinquei. Era bem verdade, acho que só a ideia de sair de cima dele doía. Mas ele se retirou de dentro de mim e me carregou para o banheiro. Ficamos mais nos beijando do que tomando banho de fato. Quando acabamos ele me deixou sentado no vaso por uns minutos, o que era verdadeiramente incômodo, e eu descobri que ele tinha trocado os lençóis quando voltamos.

Eu só tive cérebro para ficar envergonhado quando acordei do lado dele depois. Toquei meu pescoço e senti a marca ali entre todas as outras, e tentei me censurar sobre o quanto aquilo fora imprudente. Mas vendo-o dormir daquele jeito eu não conseguia ver mal algum em ter me ligado a Josh.

Meu celular vibrava em algum cômodo da casa. Aquilo acordou Josh.

\- Bom dia, tomate – ele me disse assim que viu a minha cara, me roubando um selinho -, ou você prefere ser chamado de manhoso?

Estava envergonhado de mais para responder com um _bom dia, filho da puta._ Isso o fez rir e me beijar mais algumas vezes.

\- Então você fica tímido pós-sexo. Que gracinha -, ele parou de sorrir quando seus dedos alcançaram a marca, o que me fez sentir um calafrio -, Richie, que péssima hora para eu me lembrar de perguntar isso mas.... Você toma algum contraceptivo?

\- Péssima hora para me lembrar que não, não tomo.

\- Merda – Josh disse, se levantando-, vou passar na farmácia.

\- Ou você pode mandar a Joon passar na farmácia, já que ela que nos meteu nessa roubada.

Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo, e então revirou os bolsos do próprio casaco. A pau no cu da Joon tinha enfiado ali algumas camisinhas e as pílulas, como se já antevisse tudo.

Mas voltando: depois que tomei as pílulas, Josh estava menos seguro que antes.

\- Acha que a gente foi rápido de mais, com a marca? – ele me perguntou.

\- Você acha que fomos?

\- Não, na verdade. Acho que deixaria você me marcar tem uns tempos, na verdade.

\- Acho que foi melhor assim – declarei -, se eu tivesse que decidir isso racionalmente eu sairia correndo, como eu quase fiz quando você me chamou para sair.

\- Então estamos bem? – Josh insistiu. Eu concordei e ele finalmente relaxou.

Passamos o dia curtindo a companhia um do outro. A Joon apareceu no fim da tarde, desviou de um brinquedo de cachorro que atirei nela e começou a tagarelar sobre o quanto a gente devia a ela. De fato, devemos muito, mas eu não ia dar a ela o gostinho de ouvir isso da minha boca.

Só adiantando por que Josh está me chamando para a cama e eu não consigo dizer não a ele: relaxe, não saiu nenhuma criança desse encontro. Essa história só serviu pra nos assustar o bastante para nunca mais esquecermos as benditas camisinhas. Inclusive, nunca contamos esse caso à Joon, ou ela nos mataria. Então vou finalizar com o dito popular mais sábio que tenho: confia na Joon.


End file.
